Unspoken Words
by andier25
Summary: This story contains a series of moments between Ron and Hermione during book 7. If you want to read somenthing sweet and romantic, you should probably read this. You won't be disappointed
1. Dreaming

Set during Deathly Hallows at Shell Cottage.

Hermione was sleeping, she looked awful. The curse Bellatrix casted on her left all sorts of marks on her tiny body. Ron was watching her in pain. He couldn´t forget the screams Hermione had let out at Malfoy's Manor. _Why her?_ Ron thought she_ should have taken me, not her. _ Ron grabbed her hand and Hermione woke up. She smiled at him, she was so happy to see him right next to her holding her hand. She squeezed his hand.

"Mione, how are you feeling?" Ron asked

"Fine, I guess. I have a terrible headache but compared to what I felt earlier is nothing" Hermione said

" I was so worried, She could have killed you!" Ron bellowed

"I know, it was horrible. The only thing that was keeping me strong was your voice" Hermione said

"My voice? " Ron asked

"Yes, I heard you screaming my name, I was going to give up, my body was telling me to surrender I was so weak at the moment, but then I heard you and you gave me the strength I needed" Hermione said.

"Mione, I was so afraid I didn't know what I was going to do if anything happened to you" Ron said.

"I was afraid of the possibility of never seeing you again" Hermione said.

Ron kiss her cheek "I won't let anything or anyone harm you Mione"

Hermione stared at Ron, she was lost in his eyes. If only she could tell him how much he love him, how every night she dreamt about him. But she wasn't sure how he felt about her. She didn't want to ruin the friendship between them. She was hoping one day they could be together at last. Sometimes she was sure he liked her, but what if she turns her down she couldn't live with that.

Ron was having that same argument in his head. He loved her. How could he not? She was so beautiful and smart. He could not be in the same room with her and not feel the strong attraction between them. He wanted to tell her how much he liked her, but he was a coward who was afraid of being rejected.

They were interrupted as Harry walked in.

"Hermione, how are you?'" Harry asked.

"Fine, just a headache" Hermione smiled at him.

"I´m so glad you are ok, you should get some rest but first you have to drink this. Said Harry while he examined a glass with a brownish liquid inside

"What is it?" Hermione asked curiously

"Dunno, Fleur just gave it to me, she told me to make sure that you drink the whole thing" Harry responded

"It smells like a pair of old socks" Ron said while covering his nose.

"Not helping Ron" Harry said.

Harry handed the glass to Hermione. She closed her eyes and drank the whole thing. It was the worst thing Hermione had ever tasted but she wasn't feeling that well so she decided to finish it as soon as possible. She made a weird face and went back to sleep, back to those dreams about a certain red haired boy.


	2. Awake

Set during Shell Cottage.

Hermione couldn't sleep, not at times like this. She couldn't get out of his mind the dangers they were going to face. _What if it ends badly? What if we don't find the remaining horcruxes? What if we don't find the way to destroy them?_ She knew that wondering about those things will not make her feel any better, but she just couldn't stop worrying. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep so she decided to go downstairs.

Meanwhile……

Ron was having the same problem. He was worrying about the dangers they will have to face. He was afraid of loosing someone he loved. _What if I never get the chance to tell Hermione how much I cared for her?_ He knew he was a coward. He always said _"Tomorrow I will tell her_" But that tomorrow turned to another tomorrow and so on. There was always and excuse. He knew that the timing right now was not perfect, but he knew that bad times also united people. Thinking about his dilemma was keeping him up all night so he decided to go downstairs.

Hermione was sitting in the kitchen table. She was drinking some tea she had made for herself; she was hoping the tea will help her sleep. She heard a noise. She suddenly took out her wand. It was Ron. She was so stupid, the house had all sort of spells that kept them safe.

"Easy there It's just me" Ron said

"Sorry, I think I'm becoming paranoic" Hermione replied

"I don't blame you, on these days it's good to be alert at all times" Ron answered

"Couldn't sleep? Me neither" Hermione said

" No. I can't stop thinking about the upcoming dangers" Ron said sitting down next to her.

"Ron, I'm afraid. We have been so lucky, it's like I'm waiting for the bad things to happen" Hermione said

"Don't think about that, give us some credit it wasn't all just good luck" Ron replied not believing a word he said but he knew he had to be strong for her. He needed someone to calm her and tell her that everything will be just fine, even if it wasn't the total truth. He like Hermione also thought that good luck have been on its side.

"Besides Harry and I won't let anything bad happen to you" Ron said.

Ron did know how to calm her, but she must admit that she was weak and needed someone who will hold her. She started to cry. She had been so strong, but tonight she deserved to have a weak moment. Ron hugged her and said "It's ok, Mione I'm afraid too" Ron said.

"I'm sorry Ron I must be freaking you out" Hermione said

"No you are not" He said while touching his cheeks to remove her tears. "I want to be your crying shoulder, you know you can count with me always do you understand? Always Mione"

Hermione hugged him. Being in his arms was the best comfort she could ever find. Being with him felt right. Ron was enjoying every minute, he wanted to hold her forever. They broke apart.

"Hermione, there's something I need to ……" He was cut off someone had just entered the room

"You should be getting some sleep" Fleur said.

"Yes, we were just going to" Hermione said blushing.

"Good night" Ron said

Both of them returned to their beds. Ron was furious, he was so close to telling her. He knew moments like these were not frequent_. Damn you Fleur_ he thought.

_What did he __wanted to tell me?_ Hermione thought. The idea of Ron telling her he liked her crossed her mind and a smile was painted on her face


End file.
